Fairys make music
by fairyeaterhigh13
Summary: Lucy heartfilia. Delinquent, DJ, and "Ms.popularity" of magnolia high. She loves music but not fairy tails? What happens when the band she hates the most joins her school? Will she still hate them or will she become friends with the famous Fairy Tail? Maybe she can end up finding someone to love in the band she so hates. Nalu and other pairings. My first fic. Rated T for cursing
1. Lucys tail- Prologue

**This is my first fanfic so dont be too mean. please review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail...I wish I did though Cx**

* * *

Lucy p.o.v

"...MS HEARTFILIA THAT IS ENOUGH! TO THE..."

"Uggggh! you teachers can't get anymore annoying! Just SHUDDUP! Your giving me a headache! God damn I'm going!"

"MS HEARTFILIA"

"OH MY GOD JUST SHUDDUP! I SAID IM GOING YOU CAN QUIT BITCHIN!" I grabbed my bag, threw it over my shoulder and started walking out a that prison they call a classroom.

My names Lucy Heartfilia. Im a student of magnolia high and the "privileged" daughter of that sadistic bastard Jude Heartfilia. Oh sorry about that argument with the teacher earlier bitch annoys the hell outa me. Oh and just in case you're wondering that wasn't the first time its happened. Now you probably wanna know why, if I hate the place so much I dont just leave but here's the thing... I may hate the teachers but I love a lot a people here too. I mean you may think ima bitch cause I screamed at the teacher but I'm really not, as long as you stay on my good side. The people here (besides the teachers ) love me for me. I mean at first I wanted to leave but my probation officer put me on house arrest (yup I'm that bad Cx) and as time passed by I started to love it here, The principal here is probably the only adult I respect. Turns out he's a great guy! Oh and I got new friends like Levy, Cana, Erza, Juvia and the others. So my lifes kinda great now.

But back then...my dad...The guy's something else I tell my mom died he went nuts! He was so drugged with money HE ALMOST SOLD ME TO SOME PERV! Good thing I left before he did though. Although you might be wondering how i could leave all that money. Tell you what, it wasn't easy so I made sure to bring some with me...and by some I mean ALOT. Or at least enough to buy a house, a pistol, a phone, headphones, some new clothes, a motorcycle, Oh then I fixed up the basement a bit...well a lot but th-that doesn't matter! AND DON'T THINK I'M LAZY!

I'm not some stupid bitch who takes their parents money and thinks they don't have to work. I have a job and I happen to like it. I'm the DJ at Gate Keys, magnolias best night club. Yes I know I'm a minor and I shouldn't be at a nightclub but hey, I guess being a rich mans daughter has its perks. I love how the people here treat me like family but, a big problem is when guys decide to hit on me. OH the nerve! Its something I've always had a problem with but my friends are trying to help me control myself. Another problem I've started having lately are the song requests. People have been requesting an awful lot of songs made by the boy band, Fairy Tail, lately. I've been having to stay up extra trying to add a bunch of Fairy Tail songs to the mix. I mean I've heard of it before because of Levy, Juvia, and Lisanna since they're HUGE fans... but I've never really cared. Everything I heard about them made them sound like a gay band of rich playboy's so instead of fangirling I along with Cana began hating Fairy Tail, so my nights have not been good since I had to listen to some shitty band every night but besides all that my life is awesome!

* * *

Was that the bell? Is it already lunch time?

"OH MY GOD! LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!"

The fuck? I turned around to see who was screaming at me and I saw Lisanna, Juvia, and Levy running at me really fast...are they high?

"Lu! Guess what! Guess what!" Levy screamed in my face.

I backed up a bit "What?". Then I heard the announcements come on "Attention students. I have some good news for you all today. Starting tomorrow my grandson, Laxus Dreyar, from Fairy Tail along with his other band members are to join us in this wonderful school for a while. I want you to be respectful and treat them kindly. That is all. Return to your duties." When the announcements turned off I heard about a thousand squeals in the hallways."God damn it" as I said that I heard someone else say the same. When I turned to my right to see who it was I saw Cana gaping at the speakers.

Remember when I said my life was awesome...yea, I lied.

* * *

**So? You like? Again this is my first fic so PLEASE review.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's (/^▽^)/**


	2. But why HERE!

**New chappy! I'm still new at this so REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to the genius Hiro Mashima**

It was time for lunch and the group of girls were beginning to eat at the roof of the school.

"Goddamn it."

"You guys! That's about the 10th time you've said that...AND IN SYNC! " Levy groaned.

"Juvia does not blame them. If juvia did not like Fairy Tail she thinks she'd react in the same way-" Juvia stated.

The group nodded their heads in agreement and smiled.

"-but Juvia DOES like Fairy Tail so she only reacts by going to concerts, joining fan clubs, and cheering for her GRAY-SAMA!" she added making her begin to gush.

"Ooo I don't know how to react when I finally get to know NATSU DRAGNEEL! OMG!" Lisanna squealed.

"and...I may finally get to meet Gajeel...N-not like I need to though. " Levy added making her blush and causing the three to begin squealing.

A sudden dark aura began to surround the three girls and their other friends. They turned to where the aura was emitting and saw the blonde and brunette sitting still as they shot daggers at the three fangirls making goosebumps run up their spine.

"If you have such a problem with this arrangement you should just sort it out with Makarov." Erza commented while joyfully stuffing her face with cake.

Lucy nodded then sent Cana a look as if asking 'you coming'. Cana shook her head "I think ima stay here. I really don't wanna go talk to the principal about some Dumbass band" she said while taking a sip out of her canteen. Lucy nodded and headed to the door that lead her inside.

* * *

"Can I talk to Principal Makarov?", Lucy asked the office secretary.

"He's in his office." she responded pointing to his door with her thumb.

Lucy nodded and headed towards his door, she knocked twice then stuck her head in. "Gramps? Can I come in?"

"Ah Lucy! I had a feeling you'd be coming into my office sooner or later. What is it you need, child?" Gramps asked.

Lucy walked into the office and leaned on the door. "Its about the announcement you made earlier."

Makarov grew a knowing smirk that somewhat frightened Lucy and made her look away. "Oh I see. You wouldn't happen to be a fan of my grandsons band would you?" Makarov asked in an amused tone making Lucy turn to shoot him a glare that made him shake in his seat.

"Are you insane? Why the fuck would I fall for some stupid band like that?" Lucy hissed between her teeth.

"Eh-mmm" Makarov coughed "Wh-What is it you wanted to ask me a-again?" He asked wanting to avoid her glare and start a new conversation. Lucy sighed catching the fear in his voice, deciding to go along with the new conversation starter.

"I wanna know why they have to come to THIS school. I mean there are a bunch of other schools that would LOVE to have them." Lucy started, rolling her eyes on the word love, Whose stupid idea was it to bring them here?!" she asked.

"It was my idea." Makarov sighed.

Lucy's eyes went wide "I-I didn't mean you were stupid! I-I was talking about the i-idea!" she said waving her hands in front of her for emphasize.

He chuckled at her reaction. "Don't worry child, I understand. Its good to joke around once in a while. But I will answer your questions.", he laughed.

Lucy let out a breath of relief and nodded. She leaned back preparing herself to listen to what he had to say.

"The reasons that they joined this school is because I decided they needed an education since they became famous before getting to finish school and also because I believed it best to see my grandson more. Does that answer your questions?" Gramps asked quirking a brow at Lucy.

"Yeah, I've one more though." she said.

Gramps nodded.

"Why exactly did you announce they were coming like that?.. I mean there are a lot of fans out there. Didn't you think they'd tell others? The press might find out and it'll bring our school some unwanted attention." Lucy asked with a serious look on her face.

"See Lucy I knew you were smart. Why not start showing it in your grades?" Gramps taunted making Lucy scowl. "Although, I wish I would've thought of that sooner...OH I've an idea!" Makarov cheered.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"As you know Fairy Tail is currently very famous. Since people might be coming to do interviews and such, I've decided we should charge them. It'll be an easier way to earn money for our school. Oh we'll be RICH !" Gramps cheered, with a glint in his eyes that looked as though they were dollar signs.

Lucy chuckled 'this old mans gonna scare 'em away' she thought."Thanks gramps see you later I guess.", she said as she turned to open the door and left the principal to daydream in his office.

* * *

**After school:**

The day finally ended and Lucy was more than happy. She was so excited to leave that hell hole that she even started to skip on her way home.

"LUCY!"

She turned to see who had called her and saw Cana was running towards her in the distance. Lucy stood still and waited for Cana to catch up to her. Once Cana finally caught up to Lucy she rested her arms on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Can...can I s-stay over?" Cana wheezed.

Lucy began to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of her wheezing friend.

Cana had finally caught her breath, "Dat laugh tho" she said in a playful tone.

"Shut the fuck up cana, and yes you can stay over." Lucy giggled.

"YOSSHH!" Cana yelled fist pumping the air.

"So what did Makarov say?" Cana asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"Oh yeah! He said the reason they're coming to our school is because they need an education and he needed to see his grandson more or something. I mean...I know where he's coming from but I just hate the idea of them joining the school!", Lucy groaned in frustration.

Cana nodded "Me too...but.." She turned to Lucy "its not like we have to talk to them..I mean I don't wanna sound like a bitch but its not like we have any business with 'em anyways."

Lucy stopped in her tracks and Cana stopped beside her.

"Your right...yeah OK let's just ignore 'em" Lucy said as Cana nodded approvingly.

"I'm going to work tonight so if you wanna stay over don't trash the house!" Lucy growled.

"I won't, I won't!.. when are you gonna get us into that place anyways? It seems cool...especially since you're the DJ! What's a party without the one and only Lucy Heartfilia, right? You know you're a really good DJ...As a matter of fact you may be the best one I've ever met, and believe me I've met A LOT! No homo."

"Flattery gets you no where Cana" Lucy laughed.

Cana shrugged her arms and stretched "Worth a shot" she mumbled.

"But about getting y'all in...I'm not sure if I can, we are still minors after all and I REALLY like this job. I don't want to have to lose this job or have to make y'all pay a fine if you get caught, but I PROMISE I'll find a way I can get you guys in soon." Lucy said.

Cana nodded, and thought for a moment 'She's really soft about this job.'

Her eyes suddenly widened as though she remembered something.

"By the way..." Cana said turning to lucy with a playful smirk.

"What's up?" Lucy asked turning to face her.

"Did I see you...skipping earlier?" Cana asked in a taunting tone.

Lucy's face turned crimson and she put her face in her hands trying to hide the blush.

"Oh and what is this?! The badass Lucy Heartfilia is BLUSHING!? THE END IS NEAR!" Cana yelled as she continued to taunt the blonde teen.

"Cana I swear to god! I am going to kick your ass if you don't quit!" Lucy growled, face still hidden.

The girls continued to argue while walking home, but little did they know that what they thought would be a regular day would be the start of something new.

* * *

**I have completed chapter 2. I tried my best. Is it good? Fairy Tail will FINALLY show up in the next chapter. Again I'm still very new at this.**

**Disclaimer:Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's.**


	3. What just happened

**Im so really very sorry about WTF HAPPENED!?**

**Welcome to chapter 3! Please enjoy! **

**Also big bro wants a shoutout so... YAAY RAUL!**

** -The bold part in this chapter is a flash back-Just lettin ya know, ya no?**

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail ain't mines!**

* * *

**Lucy &amp; Cana~ **

"Lucy!...Lucyyyy...Fuckin' wake up already! I swear to god if you don't get your ass up right now..." Cana growled while trying to shake her friend awake.

"Ughhhh! Leave me alone! I'm tired.." Lucy groaned while placing her pillow over her head.

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD!" Cana yelled out of frustration. "AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU'RE MY MOM! So shuddup..." Lucy mumbled from under her pillow.

"Lucy please! We have to go to school!" Cana whined.

"It's not like it'll matter if we miss ONE day." Lucy yawned.

"LUCY! Its only going to add to what you have on your record! How are you gonna get to college!" Cana stated matter of factly, Lucy let out a 'meh' while shrugging her shoulders under the pillow.

"MY OLD MAN WILL KILL ME!" Cana continued to whine with a frightened look on her face.

"Then GO!" Lucy yelled throwing her pillow at her best friend.

Cana caught the pillow then pouted. 'How the hell do I get this bitch to leave' Cana thought. Just then Cana remembered something and her pout turned to a grin. She tossed the pillow back to lucy.

"Do you remember Dan from last years halloween party?" Cana coughed while smirking at the blonde.

Lucy dodged the pillow tossed at her then frowned.

It was halloween when Lucy had just got off probation and she decided to go to a party. At that party she met Dan Straight. He was warned by many guys about what Lucy would do if he hit on her. He did it anyway and ended up getting sent to the hospital, but he didn't stop there. After he left the hospital he continued to bother day he tried to follow her home so she kicked him where it hurts and ran home. She had her friends tell him she moved to hargeon and he left.

Lucy had to admit though never in her life has she been more creeped out.

"You wouldn't." Lucy growled.

"Would I?" Cana asked sweetly but lucy knew there was poison hidden in her words.

'Fuck,she got me!' Lucy screamed in her mind.

"Damn you Cana!" Lucy hissed while heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

Before the girls left they made sure to grab their phone. Once they knew they were ready they began to head to school side by side. As lucy walked she had headphones on and listened to some music.

Cana on the other hand was on her phone.

As they neared the gate of the school it was quiet till Lucy spoke.

"Hey what time is it?" Lucy asked placing her headphones to her neck.

Cana took a look on her phone and then answered "Around 9:30. We're late thanks to your bitch ass. You never cared earlier so why does it matter?"

"We can skip first were already late but.."Lucy grabbed Cana by the shoulder and pointed to a group of guys walking into their school "look... It looks like they're barely getting here."

When Lucy let go of Cana she said the first thing that came to her mind

"Who the fuck are they?"she asked.

Lucy shrugged.

"Weird"

Then the girls continued towards the school as if they've forgotten. (which they did...**sweat drop**)

* * *

**Those "weird" guys inside**

The boys looked around the empty hallways. Many lockers, many classrooms,stairs,and a long hallway.

"So I guess...this is Makarov's school?" One said. He had light blue hair and a tattoo over his right eye.

"Huh, it seems..way..way bigger than I thought it would be." Another man with long black hair and many piercings added making the rest of his group nod.

"Don't worry we don't plan on making it any bigger"

The group turned their faces to meet a girl with long red hair. She wore a white shirt and a blue skirt which they assumed was the uniform. She seemed strict.

"Why are you late on the first day?"

"Avoiding Fans because we'll 'distract' classes", the guy who said this had blonde hair and a scar shaped like lightning over his eye.

She nodded then held her hand out "Erza Scarlet pleased to meet you."

The men stared in awe.

"Nice to meet you erza i'm jellal." The man with the tattoo said as he shook her hand.

He walked back "These are my friends gajeel,the fellow with many piercings." He started as he pointed to each friend and Erza nodded and waved to each one, " Laxus the blonde, Natsu with the scarf and pink hair, and finally gray the...shirtless one."

"How did this happen?!"

"Welcome to magnolia high you can go to the main office and they'll set..."

Erza lost concentration as she saw,from the corner of her eyes, two girls sneaking up the stairs.

She snapped her head to the side, "You there!".

This caught the groups attention.

The girls froze and tried not to move 'don't move she won't see us!' they thought.

" COME . NOW !" she yelled

"Fuck!" They girls yelled in frustration as they turned to walk back down the stairs.

The guys were awe struck. There was a Blondie with straight hair that she put down to one side her bangs covering part of one eye. She wore a red tank top and had on a black jacket. She had on some ripped skinny jeans that matched the knee high army boots she had on and headphones around her neck.

Then there was a brunette with wavy hair. She had on a plain white t-shirt that hugged her body, some black booty shorts with a canteen hanging from it, and black converse.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Erza was already there a group of guys following behind.

"Good morning Lucy, Cana, why aren't you in class?" Erza asked scanning the girls, "Or in uniform?" She growled.

"Geez to think you'd get used to it by now" Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"Erza since when do we ever wear uniform?" Lucy asked leaning forward to tap her head.

Erza growled as the ones behind her and Cana let out light chuckles.

Erza pushed Lucy's hand away from her head.

"Why do I always get put through this in the morning? You know I always scan hallways for tardies at this time. Its my job." She sighed.

"Because you love us and you suck when you work so we entertain ourselves. We still love you though!" Cana said while heading to hug the read head

Lucy giggled and went to hug her as well " Yea we do! And the difference between you and a bunch of others who work here is we listen to you and you're our friend, we just get bored easily s'all. Sowwy Erza."

"Besides, we'll be doing the same to Mira later on." Cana said winking to the red head

Erza giggled at the girls.

"Okay, okay... but that still doesn't answer why you were late?"

Lucy and cana backed away and sighed 'Buzzkill' they thought.

"Lucy's a lazy shit." Cana sighed.

Lucy growled at her then answered "I didn't wanna come."

"Cana, only because I know how Lucy is I won't call Gildarts."

Cana sighed

"As for you Lucy please stop skipping and showing up late. Its adding more and more to your record. What if they put you back on probation?!" Erza pleaded.

This caught the groups attention. 'WTF DID SHE DO?!' They yelled in their minds.

"What did you do?"

Everyone's eyes turned to the pink haired man called Natsu.

Canas and Lucy's eyes widened at the group of males, "WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW LONG HAVE Y'ALL BEEN STANDING THERE?!"

The group sweat dropped. 'Wow they didn't notice us' they thought.

"Oi Lucy didn't we see them walk in earlier?" Cana pointed out .

"Oh yeah! Who the hell are y'all anyways? I don't think I've ever seen y'all before?" Lucy said to the guys.

Their eyes widened. Never before have they meet people who didn't know them.

Thats when the two girls remembered. **"Starting tomorrow my grandson, Laxus Dreyar, from Fairy Tail along with his other band members are to join us in this wonderful school for a while." . T**heir eyes looked as if they were about to fall out of their heads. 'Oh hell no' they thought.

'Gray' walked up to them with a shocked face. "W-We're Fairy to meet you I-Im.."

"Nope" the girls cut off in perfect sync. They turned on their heels and walked up the stairs.

"Wha-eh? YOU DIDN'T GET A TARDY PASS!" Erza yelled waving the colorful papers in the air.

"Wha-what the fuck just happened?" Gray and Gajeel asked aloud.

"I think we just got rejected." Jellal said crossing his arms.

"Th-thats...new." Natsu said. 'She seems...cool' he thought. "Eh? Well they've never been a huge they hate you." Erza said turning around

In all honesty the guys aren't happy to hear that, specially Natsu, he didn't know why though.

"But Lisanna, Levy, and Juvia would love to meet yall they're huge fans" she giggled.

"I-Its ok we just aren't used to the feeling." Laxus uttered.

"Hmm. I've got a good feeling about this year." Gray said.

"You guys should go to the office. They'll give you your schedule...as for Lucy and Cana, i'll teach them to remember their passes next time." Erza growled, a dark aura surrounding her. The guys began to sweat.

"E-excuse me?" Gray asked

"WHAT?!"

"W-w-wheres the-the office?"

"Forgive me. I've forgotten to tell you where the office was, you may strike me if you like." Erza sighed.

Gajeel prepared himself to strike her.

"NO!" Jellal screamed grabbing Gajeels raised fist and giving him a look that said 'are you out of your fucking mind?!'.

Gajeel put his fist down.

"N-no striking just... where's the office?"

* * *

**Finally I HAVE COMPLETED CHAPTER 3! ...*crickets*... okay...well sorry that I took so long been kinda busy. I tried my best so hope you liked it. (-.0)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is 's .**


	4. Welcome to Magnolia high

**Chapter 4! Thanks for waiting!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner :( i took way 2 long but...TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's**

* * *

Fairy tail searched the hallways of their new school trying to find the office. After the encounter with the two girls, now known as Cana Alberona and Lucy Heartfilia, they had to calm an angry Erza and get directions to the office. Although, they still had trouble finding it because the school was huge. It was a quiet walk since the bands most talkative member had something on his mind.

'Lucy Heartfilia...where have I heard that name?' He wondered.

"Hey you ok bro? If its about earlier we were all surprised by it." Gray said trying to comfort his...band member? Frenemy?

"Nah I'm just thinking bout somethin." Natsu assured.

"Whoa WHAT? You're thinking? Don't hurt yourself man." Gray chuckled.

"Fuck you Fullbuster!" Natsu growled.

Gray began to laugh uncontrollably and Natsu mumbled about how big of an asshole he was. The other band members let out light chuckles while Jellal focused on finding the office and Laxus wondered why the two were so stupid sometimes.

"Oo, FOUND IT!" Jellal gasped.

Everyone turned to see him pointing at a door and groaned.

"When did you get so fucking stupid Jellal?" Gajeel asked.

Gray face palmed "That's a fucking janitors closet!"

"And to think you were the smartest of them all." Laxus said shaking his head "I'm disappointed. "

Jellal turned to see where his finger was pointing and saw a blue door with a sign hanging from it that said "Janitors Closet. Do not enter". He blushed and put his finger down. He accidentally pointed to the wrong side of the hallway. He lifted his finger again but faced it to the other side of the hallway to a red door that read "Office" on the frame.

"There ya go. Good job buddy." Laxus laughed patting his back.

"Fuck you." Jellal mumbled.

The others laughed at his stupidity as they began to walk into the office. Gray was once again laughing uncontrollably and was on the verge of tears. He then turned to Natsu once his laughter quieted down.

"B-but seriously dude what's up?" He asked patting Natsu's back.

"You know that chick? Heartfilia or whatever?"

"Yeah, the Blondie? What about her? You interested?" Gray said as he looked to Natsu and smirked.

If Natsu was interested Gray wouldn't blame him. She had a nice body, but then again so did that Cana chick.

"She- What the fuck dude I don't even know her!" Ok so maybe he was a little interested but Gray didn't have to know that.

"That didn't stop you from kissing 'your biggest fan', that chick with the white hair or something? You didn't even know her name." Gray said with a smug grin.

"Shut up that was one time!" Natsu growled then punched Grays shoulder.

"How may other one times have you had?" Gray chuckled.

"DUDE SHUTUP!"

Gray raised his hands in defeat.

"Seriously, I think I know her from somewhere." Natsu said.

"Maybe she went to one of our concerts before she started to... h-hate us. Look just don't worry bout it okay?"

"She doesn't really h-hate us...does she?" Natsu thought out loud.

"Dude!"

"Ok ok! I'll stop." He sighed.

The team looked around the Office. Not to big, not to small. They walked up to the front desk and there sat a-err, what looked like a colorful potato?

Jellal approached the Office Secretary Potato "Excuse me? Uh...Sir?".

'I thought it was a Lady?' thought Natsu.

The potato looked up and smiled, "Oh no, no, no just call me Bob dear. How may I help yoouuu- HANDSOME MEN ! SO MANY HANDSOME YOUNG MEN !" He squealed.

The group stared shocked. The potato-err Bob looked like a fat old lady with too much make-up on. The guys have been called handsome, hot, sexy and other things but never has it creeped them out as much as it did now.

"Uh t-thanks I guess." Jellal said as he began sweat bullets.

They other guys tried their best to hide their uneasiness and look composed but they ended up looking really really constipated.

Bob (aka potato) continued to talk not noticing their uneasiness "You must be the new students! What do you cuties need? Ill do _anything_ for you." He said, looking at the boys hungrily.

The 5 felt shivers run up their spines.

"C-c-can w-we talk t-to the P-p-principal?" Jellal asked, losing his composure, all of them drowning in uneasiness.

"Of course you can! Maki is in his office!" Bob cooed as he leaned in getting closer and closer to the guys.

They couldn't take It anymore. They raced each other to his door and slammed it open, forced themselves through, then slammed it back closed. They turned to look out the window that was behind the secretary's desk and inside Makarovs office to stare wide eyed at Bob.

'What the fuck?!' They all thought.

Their thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a bell, marking the end of the first class of the day.

"Wow"

The boys turned their heads to follow the voice only to see a short old man sitting at the office desk.

"I've never seen anyone this excited to come to my office." He laughed.

"Hey Old man!" Laxus greeted.

"Laxus, Its good to see you again! I'm guessing these are your friends? Jellal, Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray correct?" Makarov asked scanning through the group of males.

They group smiled and waved to Makarov.

"Yeah...and I'm pretty sure we were about to get raped by that guy back there." Laxus said pointing to the door.

Gramps gave a confused look then laughed...again. "Oh! You must be talking about Bob. He's filling in for Ms. Cubelious today so you don't have to worry about seeing him again."

The group smiled and sighed. 'Thank god' they thought.

"So I suppose you're here for your schedules?" Makarov asked.

They all looked to Makarov and nodded.

"Well then.", he said as he straightened the papers on his desk and moved it to the side.

At that exact moment the tardy bell for the second class had rung and the hallways went silent.

"Welcome to Magnolia high! Lets get started."

* * *

**Ok this was a really short and really bad chapter. I wanted to write more but I've been annoyingly busy was my birthday though...yay for me (¬_¬) any who I hope you enjoyed it. *cough* horrible *cough*. Thank yer Cx**


	5. STAMPEDE!

**It all begins here! Thank you all for the reviews so far! They make me feel good about what i'm writing! Every time I read the compliments I feel like I accomplished something and reward myself with a cookie haha! I'm not gonna talk anymore so HAVE FUN! (･****.◤)**

**Disclaimer:Fairy tail is Hiro Mashima's.**

* * *

The bell rung and class was beginning. Everyone in the classroom was either talking about how excited they were that Fairy Tail was joining their school or how stupid Fairy Tail was in general. Levy quietly sat side by side with Lisanna and watched her classmates argue whether Fairy Tail was stupid or not. She then started to prepare herself for class deciding not to get her hopes just in case Fairy Tail decided not to come while Lisanna opened her phone to post and text friends on how excited she was. Ms. Green, Their english teacher, then began calling role to start the class.

"Levy Mcgarden."

"Present."

"Lisanna Strauss."

Lisanna quickly glanced up then returned her eyes back down to her phone, "...Here".

While Ms. Green continued to call role, Levy turned to her white-haired friend, "Lisanna?" She called.

"Hmm?"Lisanna asked, not looking up from the screen of her phone.

"Do you know where Lucy and Cana are? I didn't see them 1st period and they're already late." Levy asked.

"Oh yeah?" Lisanna asked nonchalantly.

Levy nodded, "Yeah...But now that I think about I shouldn't worry about Lucy because she's probably just skipping school again, right?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"But what about Cana!? Didn't Gildarts get upset last time she was tardy for a class?" Levy wondered putting her chin between her thumb and index finger.

"Mmm-hmm"

"You think she's probably sick? Maybe we should visit her after school."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Lisanna?" Levy called.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Are you even listening?"

"..." No comment.

"Lisanna?!"

"...Eh? What was that?" Lisanna asked FINALLY looking up from her phone.

"You know what never mind." Levy groaned.

Levy grabbed a book from her bag and placed it on her desk then placed her bag under her seat. She grabbed her book and opened it to where a bookmark laid and began to read. 'I give up' she thought.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Ms. Green called.

No answer.

"Thank god.' She mumbled. "Cana Alberona."

No answer.

"Cana Alberona?"

No answer.

'How odd. No matter how annoying she is she never misses any classes...could something be wrong?' wondered.

"Has anyone seen Cana Alberona?!"

Just then the door slammed open revealing a struggling brunette and a redhead with a blonde hanging over her shoulder.

"Oww! What the hell do you think you're doing Erza? Let go! Stop!" Cana screamed trying to get Erza's hand out of her hair.

"Typical Erza. I don't even know what I did this time." Lucy mumbled, "You can stop struggling Cana, she won't let go...and i'm pretty sure she won't put me down either." She sighed.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY SHE'S NOT PULLING YOUR FUCKING HAIR!" Cana screamed.

"Will the both of you SHUT UP!? None of this would have happened if you just remembered to get your FREAKING TARDY PASS!" Erza growled, her voice getting louder with each word.

A tick mark then appeared on both Lucy and Canas foreheads.

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE PULLING MY HAIR BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID FUCKING SHEET OF COLORED PAPER!?" Cana yelled in her ear.

Erza sighed "I'm being completely reasonable-"

"REASONABLE MY ASS! THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Lucy screamed, cutting Erza's sentence short.

Some students began to cower at the heated argument while Lisanna and the others stared wide eyed and confused. Not considering Levy who facepalmed at the topic of the argument.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME AND IT IS REASONABLE! YOU GIRLS MUST LEARN TO BE RESPONSIBLE!"

"AND A PIECE OF PAPER IS GONNA HELP!? IT DOESN'T HELP US GET TO CLASS ON TIME, IT ONLY MAKES US MORE LATE!"

"LET GO OF MY FUCKING HAIR ALREADY DAMN IT!"

A tick mark then appeared on Ms. Green, "I WOULD LIKE TO START MY LESSON, SCARLET!" She growled catching everyones attention. "I TOLD THE COUNCIL YOU WEREN'T WORTHY OF BEING CALLED 'TITANIA'!"

"Whoa..."

Everyone's attention was suddenly caught by the sound of someone at the door. When everyone had turned to see who it was there stood a group of boys.

"Did we um...interrupt-something or?" Gray said, nervously.

"Oh no." Lucy gasped.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Cana whined.

The boys turned to the class and smiled "Hey." They said in sync.

No one said a thing. The fangirls stared...then blinked...once...twice.

"OH MY GOD ITS FAIRY TAIL!" A girl squealed.

"STAMPEDE!"

In less than a second Levy and all the guys and non fan girls in the class ducked under their desks while a load of fan girls ran out of their seats and to the band members.

"What the hell?!" Lucy yelled trying to get out of their way.

Soon enough Fairy Tail was running out of the room and the crowd of fans was growing bigger and bigger as they chased the band making them look like an actual stampede. Cana ran as fast as she could to get out of the school but...sadly she wasn't fast enough.

"Noooo!" She screamed as she slowly sank into the crowd.

Lucy laid on the ground motionless. She had swirls in her eyes and was covered in footprints unable to say a word-

"Ooo look at the birdies!"

...except for that.

"Stop this nonsense!" Erza screamed.

"Listen up everyone!" Mira yelled.

"ENOUGH!" A voice boomed stopping everyone in their tracks and turning their attention to the short old man who stood at the top of the stairs.

Once they saw it was Makarov their skin began to crawl and they began to wish they never left the classroom. Erza and Mira walked up beside Makarov with a very intimidating look.

"WHEN I TELL YOU TO STOP YOU LISTEN!" Erza growled making a couple of students jump back.

"Oh dear! You should have just stayed in your classroom!" Mira giggled, making everyone feel very uneasy.

"BOYS!" Makarov boomed.

"Y-yes sir!" The band said as they stumbled towards the principal.

"I DO NOT WANT THIS TO HAPPEN AGAIN! TREAT THEM AS YOU WOULD ANY OTHER STUDENTS AND KNOW THAT THEY HAVE A CHOICE TO SWITCH SCHOOLS! NOW GET BACK TO CLASS BEFORE I PUNISH YOU ALL!" Makarov Screamed.

Students immediately began scrambling to their class room not wanting to have to endure "that". As soon as students returned to class they went to their seats, not including Lucy who was still in Lala land, Cana who disappeared, and Erza who assisted Lucy and didn't even belong in that class.

"Whoa!...Your hair is soo pretty!" Lucy giggled.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Erza asked as she helped Lucy stand.

"Well...that was something. Im surprised Makarov didn't punish you." Ms. Green muttered.

"He has no need." Erza said turning to the class, "because I will!"

The students ran to the back of the classroom while Erza slowly walked towards them while popping her knuckles. Once she was close enough to a student she raised her fist and-

"Good bye, Scarlet!" Ms. Green sang as she pushed Erza out the door and immediately slammed it shut.

Once the door was closed it slammed back open and hit Lucy in the face. Cana ignored the thud behind the door and walked into the classroom. Her hair went all ways and her clothes, covered in footprints. She took a sip out of her canteen and slammed the door back closed making Lucy finally come back to her senses.

Lucy gasped " I just had a Nightmare that Fairy Tail was joining our school!" She turned to Cana and laughed " I mean why would I -What the fuck happened to you!?" She looked down and gasped again,"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME!?"

"As much as I wish it was just a nightmare." Cana took a sip out of her canteen," its not."

Lucy's eye twitched and she became extremely agitated. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"WHAT?!" The Blonde growled.

Natsu walked in "Yo I just wanted to ask if-hheeyyy wait a minute...YOU'RE THE BLONDE FROM EARLIER!"

"And you're the pinky from earlier! GASP, like I really fucking care!" She growled.

"What was your name again? Lucy was it?" Natsu asked.

"What's it to you?"

"Oh..Nothing I just really like that name."

And for the first time in a while Lucy's heart skipped a beat. It could've been her imagination, or maybe-

"Natsu remember me?! We kissed at that concert?!"

-hes just like the rest...

* * *

**Ok so right now its 2:07 AM. I decided to work on this because I hate keeping people waiting so it is kinda rushed towards the end. I've been getting ready for school last week, my brother just came over, and I just started school Monday so its been kinda busy. I'm not a huge fan of school but I do need it so whatever. Umm...blah blah blah hope you enjoyed. **

**Disclaimer- F.T is Hiro Mashima's **


	6. And what if I say no?

**Disclaimer: I think you get it.**

"Natsu remember me?! We kissed at that concert?!"

A couple of girls stopped fawning and began to glare.

Natsu turned to see a girl with short white hair. She had on the uniform, but her collared shirt had some buttons down to show cleavage and was really tight while her skirt was extra mini and practically showing her...well her ass.

He squinted to take a better look and his eyes widened.

"YOU!" He gasped.

Lisanna skipped over to him "OMG, Im so glad your here!" She giggled as she latched onto his arm.

"Oh look Its Lisanna. Hi Lisanna" Cana said as she waved.

Lisanna giggled as she gave a small wave back.

Natsu gulped, "YOUR NAMES LISANNA?! That chick Erica was talking about you!?"

"So do you remember me?" Lisanna asked.

"How could I forget." He whined.

"So I guess Liz wasn't lying after all?" Cana asked herself

Lisanna grinned, "Told ya so." She said

"Who's Erica?" Lucy mumbled.

The door slammed open and Laxus walked in,"Yo Salamander! What's taking you so-" he facepalmed " and theres a girl hanging onto you. NOW IS NOT THE TIME OR PLACE!"

Lucy crossed her arms and groaned in disgust.

"What the-No thats not what-UGH!" Natsu screamed throwing his arm up in frustration.

"Great another one. How many times are we gonna run into these guys!" Cana groaned catching Laxus' attention.

"If it isn't Blondie and Brownie." Laxus chuckled.

"Dont call us that. Were not buddies." Lucy spat.

Laxus shrugged and looked around the room. He saw natsu and began to walk towards him eyeing the girl hanging onto his arm, carefully "...I know you from somewhere."

Natsu stiffened 'If he remembers he won't be able to forget! he'll never let me live it down!' he thought.

He moved closer to Laxus and gave him a couple pats on the back "W-what? No way! I think you've finally lost it bro! " He said letting out a nervous laugh

Laxus continued to give Lisanna an intense stare, "...No I know I know her. But from where?...White hair, blue eyes. "

"Maybe it's another person with white hair and blue eyes?"

"No I definitely know her. I can't forget racks like those."

Lucy glared, catching Laxus' attention. He stared at her for a moment then smirked.

"Don't worry hun, Ill remember yours too." He said.

Girls all around the class began to stand, either out of jealousy or anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST-"

"Stop!" yelled making everyone turn towards her.

"AM I INVISIBLE NOW! I've been standing here screaming at you for what feels like 5 fucking hours!" She screamed.

"Teachers can't cuss." Cana teased.

glared."Shutup You!"

Cana raised her arms in defeat.

"LUCY, CANA, LISANNA GET TO YOUR SEATS BEFORE EVERYTHING TURNS RED!"

"What the- Hey! Aren't you gonna tell them anything?" Lucy complained, pointing to the two Band members.

"Of course I will! Now shutup and get your ass in a seat!"

"Come on Natsu! I'll show you where I sit!" Lisanna giggled as she began to pull natsu.

"Help me." He mouthed to Laxus.

"Lisanna." called

She turned to Ms. Green "Yea-ah, oh dear god.

was completely surrounded by a dark aura that gave almost everyone goosebumps.

"Without him." She growled.

"Lisanna, let him go before she loses it." Lucy said.

"Uh...yeah..." Natsu said turning to lisanna, "Can you let go of my arm...please?"

"Oh but natsu..." she pouted.

"GET OFF HIS ARM!" Lucy screamed into her ear.

"OW! Ok damn!" Lisanna whined rubbing her ear "What's your problem?" She mumbled

All 3 girls began to walk back to their seats mumbling different things.

"Dumb ass band causing a stampede and shit. Then they have the balls to call my boobs big. They better get an earful." Lucy mumbled.

"Stupid Lucy, making me get off Natsu's arm. She'll never understand the love that we have." Lisanna said.

"Aw man, I ran out of booze." Cana pouted.

The girls sat down in their seats (which were really close) and put their head down.

"Wow you three seem, depressed"

The girls turned to see levy with her face in a book.

"Oh, Hey Levy. Didn't know you were here. You know, cause you didn't say Hi." Cana said.

Levy chuckled "What can I say? This books really good."

"Arent they always" Lisanna said rolling her eyes.

"I need a smoke." Lucy said.

The three girls turned to Lucy.

"Come again." They said in sync.

"I need a smoke."

"Well that's a relief I thought you said 'I need a smoke'." Cana said wiping of imaginary sweat from her forehead.

Lucy growled "ARE YOU THICK!? That's exactly what I said!"

"Well geez" Cana said putting her feet on her desk.

"I thought you said you stopped!" Levy shouted.

"I did...or at least tried to but situations change. Now that these freaks are here I'll need a way to calm myself down."

While this went down no one noticed who stood at the front glaring at-

"ENOUGH OF THIS ANNOYING NONSENSE! JUST SHUT UP! I HAVE A CLASS TO TEACH!"

Wah! I-Im sorry! I Mean, I was just- Narrating! I-its my job!

"NOT YOU!"

Oh. For a second there I thought I might die. Haha.

"Who's she talking to?" Lisanna whispered.

"The bitch went nuts." Lucy said turning to Lisanna "I think we broke her."

ignored the commotion and turned to the boys.

"I know this day may not have started easy but we're happy to have you. What is it you need , ?" She said.

"What the- you're supposed to get mad at em!" Lucy screamed.

"Ignore her she's nuts." said.

Lucy growled and began to complain and scream in the background.

"Did you call me Mister? Am I gonna be a teacher?" Natsu asked tilting his head.

'Dumbass' Laxus thought.

"Thank you. Gramps sent Natsu in here to ask for you." He answered.

"Is that so?" Ms. Green asked.

"Yeah something about classes or whatever." Natsu said.

"Hmm..tell him I'll be right out."

"Right, Lets go Natsu" Laxus said as he began to walk out the door, Natsu following behind.

"Levy you're in charge of the class while I talk to Makarov."

"Uh. Ok." Levy said

"What!? Levy AGAIN! Why don't you ever put me in charge? I'm always here! " Cana complained.

"Or maybe even Lucy. People listen to her and-" Cana turned to Lucy and sweat dropped.

"...Yeah thats right we saw you talking to yourself you old hag and you know what!? I was the one who smashed your Windows last time so ha..."

"Ok maybe not Lucy" Cana said.

"I knew it was her." mumbled.

" I Should be in charge! I mean i'm the pretty one!" Lisanna suggested.

Cana turned to her and glared. "Are you calling me ugly?"

"N-No not at all."

"Oh ok cause if you were I probably would've-"

"Responsibility."

Cana and Lisanna turned to the teacher and tilted their heads.

"What?"

"Respon-sibility. That's why I always choose Levy, she's responsible. I trust her"

"What is that?" Lisanna whispered.

Cana thought for a moment then slammed her fist onto her palm.

"Oh! That's the word Erza used this morning!"

Lisanna tilted her head "Well...do you know what it means?"

"Nope not a clue!" Cana laughed.

Lisanna sweat dropped "Well you're being awfully cheery about this."

"Lets make a deal. If you can figure out what it means I'll let you both get to be in charge."

Lisanna and Cana smiled, "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"

While in the background-

"They're never gonna be in charge huh?" Someone asked Levy.

"Its not likely, No" She answered.

"Levy's in charge for now so im gonna go talk to Makarov." said.

"All right." Cana said as the teacher walked out.

She immediately turned to Lisanna, "We need a plan."

"Well heres an idea, How about we just google it." Lisanna said rolling her eyes.

Cana leaned back, "Nah thats too much work."

Levy stood, walked to the front of the room, sat in the teachers seat then gave a thumbs up.

"Thats the signal!" One kid said.

"PARTY!" Another one yelled.

The class erupted in chaos. People were standing on desks, throwing paper balls, throwing spit balls, Throwing chairs, throwing pencils, throwing- Oh my god just...let me catch my breath.

While others were throwing everything-"...so how do you feel now bit- Hey where'd you go!?"- Lucy was still screaming.

Cana laughed, "She already left the room."

Lucy gasped "So she didn't even listen to me?!"

"She heard some of what you said but most of the time you were talking to yourself." Cana said.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Lucy screamed.

Levy chuckled as she watched everyone doing everything from a safe distance. She walked up to the door and peered through the window only to see on her way back to the class room.

'What the hell?'she thought, 'that was fast.'

" coming!" She warned.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and began to clean up. They ran across the classroom like cockroaches to get to their seat until the door opened and one person was left standing.

"I have return-Why are you standing, ?"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"M-me?" He stuttered.

"Is your name not Alzack Connell?" pushed.

"Y-yeah, Well-"

"Why were you standing?"

He stared at her for a moment then looked around the room for an excuse. Lucy then caught his eye when she was making hand movements on her desk. At first he didn't get the picture but then he got it.

He swiftly picked a pencil from his desk and showed it to the teacher.

"I was just picking up my pencil." He said as he sat down.

The whole class was relieved. Some students even began to clap for Alzack.

'Is picking up a pencil really enough to clap?' thought.

She walked back to the front of the class.

"Levy you can go back to your seat now."

Levy nodded "Yes ma'am."

She went back to her seat and opened her book once again.

"I would like to tell you that the students that came in earlier ate going to start coming here every morning."

No one said a thing.

"Wow. I thought you'd be more excited."

"I think we figured they'd be in this class, when they first stepped in this class." Lucy said .

"Well then...YOU CAN COME IN BOYS!" Ms. Green yelled.

"Alright, alright, don't gotta scream lady." Natsu whined rubbing his ear.

"Please, introduce yourselves." Ms. Green said.

"Okay then. Hi my name is-"

"I never thought I'd say this, but can we learn? I'm pretty sure everyone in this class knows them anyway." Lucy cut off.

eyes began to sparkle "Can I really teach?!"

"Yeah just-"

"Boys just pick a seat I have a class to teach!" Ms. Green said as she began to push the boys to the desks.

Girls all around the room started making space for the band to sit but they waved it off and sat at the end of the room, directly behind Lucy, Levy, Cana, and Lisanna.

Lisanna tried to hold in her squeal while Levy blushed.

"Ok lets begin. Now last time we were learning about-"

was suddenly cut off by the bell making her gawk.

Lucy laughed, "Well that sucks. Today is not your day."

She took her pencil and ran out the room to find Cana waiting outside the door.

As they began to walk to their next class Lucy was stopped.

"What the-you again? Listen up, If i'm late again Erza'll have my head so if you'll excuse me." Lucy growled.

"Lucy I gotta go" Cana said.

Lucy nodded. She looked around the hallway and saw that it was completely tried to walk past the salmon haired boy but he kept blocking her path.

"Seriously!?" She yelled out in frustration.

"I know you dont like me, and I see that, but you don't know me enough and i'm willing to change that." He said.

"Willing to change? Look, I don't know what you're talking about but who cares if I don't know you? Most of your 'fans' know nothing about you besides the fact that you look good, and besides im pretty sure you don't know me either. Do you?" Lucy said.

Natsu shook his head and "No I don't know you but like I said i'm willing to change all of that and I'm gonna show you that I'm not the type of person you think I am...and neither are the others."

"Others? What are you- is this just because I don't like your stupid band!? Geez I can't believe this!"

Natsu and Lucy were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the tardy bell.

Lucy threw her hands up in frustration and glared "And now i'm late! Why the fuck did it have to be me?! Im not the only one who doesn't like your gay ass band so Why didn't you go bother someone else!? Why did you have to fuck with me?!"

Natsu stood still for a moment and thought about that question "I don't really know actually. I just had a feeling that it couldn't be anyone but you."

Lucys glare softened a bit but she tried not to show it.

"-And also you're more open to your hate for us than others. It may be dangerous."

And back to the hard glare. Great job, Natsu.

"What do you want?"

"Will you be my friend, Luigi? I want to show you that I'm not as bad as you may think. I'll do anything just...Please!" Natsu begged.

Lucy smirked "thats not my name and what if I say no?"

"I'll uh...I'll...yeah I got nothing."

Lucy giggled making natsu blush lightly.

"I'll think about it." She said

Natsu smiled and Lucy smiled back then she snapped her leaned over to Natsu's ear making him blush a little more.

She whispered "You should really get to class before Erza catches you, shes always looking out for tardies in the morning."

Lucy backed away, turned on her heel, and began her walk to class.

"See you later then" she said, waving to Natsu.

Natsu waved back "uh...Yeah." he said.

Natsu stood still as he watched Lucy get smaller and smaller as she walked down the hallway then completely disappear when she walked into her class.

"Woah..." he sighed.

He continued to stare down the hallway until he finally came back to his senses.

"Oh yeah!" He said as he pulled out his schedule "where to next?"

As Natsu looked through his schedule to see where he would go to next, he never noticed the person from around the corner who watched it all and saw everything.

**Did you like it? Sorry I made you wait but I did tell you that school started. I've been working on this every weekend trying to fix it and change it and-bleh. Alot has happened. I wanna let you know that I had no idea this chapter would take so long so PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Tell me if you liked this chapter or not because this one gave me a lot trouble. Thanks.**


	7. Trick or Treat

Natsu stood staring at his schedule thinking about...Lunch when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a gruff voice.

"Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu froze and turned slowly to look at the monster he was sure was behind him. His heart was beating fast, he knew what was going to happen, he should've listened to Luig-Lucy's warning and ran out of there when he had the chance. His life flashed before his eyes and-

"Oh Laxus , its just you."

"Yo. Who did you think it was gonna be?"

"Erza. Heard she's a real monster."

Laxus laughed "No kidding. She looks like she could rough you up in no time."

Natsu raised a brow at Laxus not understanding what he had just said.

"You get it?...cause she..." He made curves around his body "and she..." He made cups on his chest.

Natsu stared intently at Laxus trying to process.

"You know what never mind that. I saw what just went down with you and Blondie, You seem interested."

Natsu thought for a moment "She's not bad but...I don't know her and" he shuddered "those eyes!"

Laxus gasped "What do you mean she's not bad!? She's fucking HOT! And Since when do you care whether you know them or not? ...but you're not wrong about those eye's. I might have nightmares"

Natsu held up three fingers "One, You said it not me. Two, Im trying to start off new but I never said it was easy. and Three, her eyes are colder than the iceberg that sunk the titanic."

"No kidding."

"You happy?"

Laxus smiled "Aye sir!"

"Good. We should get going before Erza really does come for us."

"Right..."

The two then began to make their way to their class when Natsu suddenly stopped. Laxus turned.

"What is it?"

Natsu suddenly began to laugh uncontrollably making Laxus uncomfortable.

"Uh...Bro?"

"I get it! BWAHAHA How could I miss that!" Natsu laughed.

Laxus stared at Natsu and began to laugh with him.

'I can't wait to see how this plays out.' he thought.

** Jonah - Art, 3rd Period**

"Today we are going to begin shaping our pottery.",

"Can you believe those guys are actually in our class!",

"I know! Crazy right!",

"We're so lucky!",

"...then I said 'I'll think about it.' and the dumbass actually believed me!" Lucy laughed.

"Wait a minute! You're telling me he actually said that he wanted to be friends with you and you told him yes just to shut him up? Don't you think that's kind of...I don't know, harsh? You barely know the poor thing." Mira said.

"I didn't say yes. I told him I'll think about it." Lucy corrected.

"Who cares! My point is, that he at least deserves a chance!"

"But why?" Lucy questioned.

"Because."

"Because what?"

Mira slammed her hands on the table and stood up "BECAUSE I SAID SO!" she screamed.

Mira looked around the room only to see everyone looking at her.

"GET TO WORK!"

Everyone immediately tried to go back to work hiding their nervous looks.

"Geez. What's up your ass? You're never like this." Lucy said.

Mira sighed "Yeah, sorry I'm just frustrated. Lisanna kept me up all night talking about that freaking band and how much she misses Natsu. I just thought if you started talking to him they could get closer."

"NATSUU!"

Mira groaned "Yeah, him."

"O. , Its Natsu and Laxus!"

"There's more?!" said.

Lucy turned to the door "So they're in here too, huh?"

She groaned "Why do I get a feeling the old man did this on purpose?"

**Makarovs office.**

"Hahahaha..."

**Back in the Art room.**

The two guys too deep into their conversation didn't notice the two girls and immediately went to sit with Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel who were sitting two tables away from Lucy and Mira . Girls began to whisper and squeal all around the classroom.

Mira yawned and began doing her work "They did this when the other three first walked in. Except Juvia grabbed Gray Fullbuster's arm saying 'Gray-sama' like 50 times."

Lucy leaned over to look at the groups table to see a fawning Juvia hugging an embarrassed yet annoyed Gray.

"Juvia's so happy to see you, Gray-sama."

Gray groaned "I. DON'T. KNOW. YOU!"

Juvia only hugged him tighter and laughed.

"Juvia will never let go, Gray-sama!"

"H-HELP ME! PLEASE! CAN'T. BREATH!" Gray choked.

"Nice girlfriend ya got there." Jellal said rolling his eyes as the others laughed.

"Hmm..." Lucy turned back to Mira "I was wondering where she was."

"Yeah, she's seriously obsessed." Mira said then went back to work.

"Mm-hmm...Hey what are you gonna do later today?"

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

Lucy pulled out a sheet of paper to draw.

"Halloweens today. You going to a party or something?"

"ITS TODAY?! Geez what a bummer. I totally forgot to make plans. You?"

"I wanted to go to a party but I have work. They're making me wear a costume." Lucy sighed.

"I guess the party came to you. What're you gonna be?"

"I haven't decided yet. I'm thinking somewhere in the lines of a devil, maybe?" She asked herself.

"It'll suit you." Mira laughed.

Suddenly, Juvia ran straight to Lucy and began hugging her tightly.

"J-juvia! Please let go!"

"Juvias sorry!" She backed away " Juvia is just so happy that Gray-sama is here. Juvia is sorry for not saying hello earlier."

Lucy laughed "You're ok"

"Juvia will introduce you to him!"

"Oh! No Juvia I already-"

"Gray-samaaa!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Awe come on Gray! Go to your Girlfriend!" Gajeel teased.

"SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

The other guys picked up Grays chair (which wasn't empty by the way) and carried him to Juvia then set him down.

"Dicks" he mumbled.

"Gray-sama! This is Juvias dear friend, Lucy." Juvia chirped.

"Oh Hey Lucy!" Natsu said trying to get Lucy's attention which failed miserably.

"Oh hey I know you!" Gray said.

"Oh? Gray-sama has already met Lucy?" Juvia asked tilting her head.

"Yeah, I saw him twice today...or was it 3 times?" Lucy thought aloud.

A dark aura then began to surround Juvia "Love Rival!"

Gray and Lucy stood up "LIKE HELL! SHUT UP! QUIT COPYING ME! UGH!" They screamed in unison.

"Juvia thought you were her friend!" Juvia cried.

"I am your friend! I'd have to be dumb to like someone like that!"

"Your calling Juvia dumb now?!" Juvia yelled.

"No! What I mean is...Just look at him! Why would I like an ice cold-boring-good for nothing-self conceited-player?"

"How would you know?" Gray mumbled as he sat back down and put his feet on the table.

Lucy turned to him and her eyes widened "WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR SHIRT?!"

Gray looked down "How does this keep happening?...oh well."

Lucy facepalmed "See what I mean? Who wants a guy with. that. habit... Juvia?"

Juvia blushed "AHHH! GRAY-SAMA!"

"Juvia, dear, Are you OK? Your nose is bleeding." Mira said.

Juvia suddenly fainted and Mira ran to her side.

"Oh dear."

Lucy began to scream and rant, While Gray hummed a tune and covered his ears. Gajeel and Laxus were laughing while Jellal went back to doing pottery and Natsu was- Wait, where's Natsu?

"she didn't listen to me."

OK then! And Natsu was too busy sulking in the corner.

sat at his desk watching them the whole time "I hate this class."

**Later that day, during Lunch**

"Help me! Someone help me!"

"Lucy, Stop over reacting." Mira said.

"I need to run. NO! I won't run! I'll just get rid of 'em! Yeah! Thats it! I'll drag them into the ditch and SNAP their necks one by one by-"

Cana slapped Lucy "SNAP OUT OF IT WOMAN!"

Lucy sighed "Thanks Cana I really-"

" .SNAP. OUT. OF. IT!" Cana said Slapping Lucy after each word.

"CANA! Refrain yourself!" Erza yelled finishing the last of her cake slice.

Levy hissed through her teeth "Ouch."

Lucy grabbed her now red face and glared at Cana.

"Uh...Heat of the moment?" Cana said.

"Oh, shut up."

Mira looked around "Have you seen Lisanna?" She asked Erza.

"No...it seems we are missing Juvia as well."

Levy sighed "I can't believe you have them for each of your classes..."

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I said you ..st...g..l...ot."

"Levy, honey, you're gonna have to speak up." Mira said.

"I said YOU MUST SEE GAJEEL A LOT!"

"What about me?"

Gajeel walked out of the door and onto the roof with a tray of food in one of his hands. Levy froze and slowly stood up, she looked at her feet, turned on her heel and began to slowly walk to the door. Gajeel grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"What about me?" He asked again.

Levy looked up, her face slightly red "Nothing! Why would I talk about you?!"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow "Maybe because I'm famous."

Levy puffed out her cheeks "Well!...Shut up!"

Gajeel laughed "Let's sit down shrimp."

"I'm not that small." Levy mumbled.

Gajeel and Levy walked over to the girls and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Cana asked.

Gajeel set down his tray and looked at Cana "Sitting."

Cana growled "Smart Ass."

The door suddenly slammed open making Mira and Levy slightly jump.

"Ahh, here they come." Gajeel said.

Laxus ran through the door, tray in hand "Make way!"

Lisanna yanked the tray out of Natsu's hand and bit her lip "I'll hold the tray for you, Natsu."

Juvia pouted "Juvia wants to hold Gray-samas tray"

"I want you to stay at least 3 feet away from me at all times"

Jellal pushed through the door, his shirt was covered in food and his pants were soaked "Laxus! Where are you?!"

Cana snickered "Someone obviously couldn't hold it in."

Jellal looked at his pants and growled "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"...and I thought he was the cool-headed one." Mira said.

"Nice view." Gray said leaning on the rail.

"Juvia will watch the view with Gray-sama"

"At least put your trays down." Cana said sweat dropping.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Lisanna said as she began to set down her and Natsu's tray beside each other.

Gray unconsciously grabbed Juvias tray and began to do the same making Juvia smile.

"Thank you, Gray-sama."

Jellal set down his tray and began to look around the roof "Where is he? Where is he?"

"Disgusting."

Jellal turned to see Erza look at him disgusted.

"What's with the look Scarlet?"

"Your clothes are revolting! You look like you pissed yourself and threw up at the same time!"

Jellal rolled his eyes "Thanks I try my best."

"Well you did a good job. Now let's clean you up." Erza said without missing a beat.

She walked over to her tray and grabbed a napkin, she opened her water bottle and poured a bit of water on to the napkin then walked back to Jellal. She began to wipe off the stains from his shirt and pants. Jellal looked at her astonished.

"Look its on your neck! How the hell does it get on your neck?"

"I-uhh...Laxus flipped my tray." Jellal said slowly, still trying to process.

Erza began to wipe his neck and looked up at him.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm a new species? And why is your face red?"

Laxus, being the creep he is, watched everything from behind the door and high fived himself.

'You're welcome' he thought.

"Whatcha doing?" Gajeel asked peering over Levy.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to study and I would appreciate it if you didn't chew beside my ear."

Gajeel raised his arms in defeat.

"Your pretty incredible shrimp."

Levy slightly blushed "Thank you, and I have a name."

"And what might that be?"

Levy turned to him "Levy Mcgarden."

"Well, Levy Mcgarden, I'm still gonna call you shrimp, also your face is red so I'm going to take that as a sign."

Levys face turned an even brighter red and she turned back to her work

"I...uh...Gajeel, I really...really love your music."

Gajeel smiled "Thanks."

Lisanna looked at Gajeel and Levy and smiled .

"I'M SOOOO HUNGRY!" Natsu whined.

Lisanna giggled "Let's sit. I'll feed you."

Natsu let out a nervous chuckle "N-No thanks. I can feed myself."

"Aw, but Natsu!"

Lisanna sat down behind her tray and pulled down Natsu to do the same.

'Help Me!' Natsu Mentally screamed.

He looked around for a distraction and saw Lucy. He yanked out of Lisanna's grasp and scooted next to Lucy who looked like she was in another dimension. Lisanna gaped at Natsu and Lucy.

'Lucy! What the fuck?!' She thought as she stomped away.

"Yo Luig- Ugh! Why can't I get your name right!" Natsu yelled cursing himself. "Have you thought about it yet?"

Lucy nodded.

"So is it a yes?"

Lucy nodded.

"Yes!"

Lucy nodded.

"Umm, Lucy? Are you ok?"

Lucy nodded.

"That's good to know."

Lucy nodded.

In one swift move Natsu hugged Lucy and pulled her back into consciousness. Lucy's eyes widened and she pushed Natsu away then punched him in the face.

"Ow! What the- Are you even female!?"

"SEXIST! What are doing to me?!"

"It was just a hug, geez! Why does your face look like it's on fire?!"

Lucy grabbed her face " I-I don't know...NEXT TIME YOU TOUCH ME YOU'RE DEAD, GOT IT?!"

"Got it, damn." Natsu wiped his mouth and looked at his fingers "Now Im bleeding thanks a lot."

Lucy smiled " Yeah, force of habit, sorry."

Natsu looked at Lucy and smirked "No worries."

Lucy turned and smiled 'What is wrong with me?' She thought.

"This place is chaotic! Do not waste your food!" Erza yelled.

Everyone nodded and began to sit beside their trays in a circle.

Lucy looked into the sky "Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to- Ok sure I've done horrible stuff but still...Why do they have to be everywhere I go?!" She screamed.

"THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!"

**Later that night.**

"Good work Lucy, Love the costume by the way."

"Hahaha. You're hilarious, Loke" Lucy said sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious! You look-" he fixed her ears "bunny-licious!"

"I can't believe you made me wear this! When you said you'd buy me a costume and gave me the hint 'Alice in Wonderland' I thought you'd make me dress as Alice not the stupid rabbit!"

Loke laughed and pinched her cheeks "But you look so cute!"

Lucy glared at Loke then swatted his hands away.

"You owe me big time!" She said.

Loke laughed "OK I'll talk to King about giving you a raise."

"That Old Mustache Man better give me at least 600."

Loke gasped "Whoa, Chill! Just because he owns the club doesn't mean he's rich!"

Lucy looked at Loke with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok maybe it does, but still!"

Lucy chuckled "Ok , Ima go home. Tell Aries I said good night."

"Alright, see ya, Lucy!"

"See ya."

Lucy walked to the parking lot and hopped onto her 2006 Harley Motorcycle (yeah that's right, she rides a motorcycle) She started the ignition and drove home. When she finally got home she parked her motorcycle in her garage, hopped off, then shut the garage door. When she got inside she went to her room and put her stuff beside her bed. She laid on her bed and closed her eyes.

"What a rough day." She said.

Just then her doorbell rang making Lucy groan. After the first bell it went quiet and Lucy began to fall asleep. Then the bell rang again and again and-

"OH MY GOD!" Lucy screamed.

She got up from the bed and made her way to the door. When she finally got there she slammed the door open "Trick or Treat!"

"I don't have candy so- OH MY GOD WHY ARE THEY AT MY HOUSE?!"

"First of all, Lucy, can you not scream in my face next time, hmm? Second, Natsu here has informed me that you're friends now so I decided to show him where you live."

"Wait when did I say that-"

"I'm not done. When I decided I'd bring them over I thought that since it was Friday we should hang out! So I brought a couple of Movies and invited the others!" Mira squealed.

"I thought me and Natsu could hang out so I came too." Lisanna said.

"Excuse us!" Mira said.

She pushed Lucy out of the way and they all filed in.

"Yo."

"Hi Lucy."

"Thanks for letting us in"

"Cool place."

"Not bad."

"Wha-I never said you could come in!"

Everyone went to the couch and plopped down.

"I NEVER SAID YOU COULD SIT DOWN!"

"The girls should get here any second."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Knock, Knock!" Cana screamed from the door.

Lucy went to the door and slammed it open again.

"Everyone, Go home! I'm tired and-"

Everyone pushed Lucy aside and walked in.

"Thanks for inviting us."

"Yes, Thank you."

"Juvia senses Gray-sama."

"I haven't been here for a while."

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's head 'Its like I'm not even there!' She thought.

"If you're gonna be here you're buying food."

Erza turned to Lucy and held up a bag "I bought McDonald's"

Lucy perked up "MICKEY D'S !? ERZA I LOVE YOU!"

Juvia went to the couch and saw Gray "Gray-sama!"

She jumped on grays lap and hugged him making Gray blush.

"Get off!"

"Let's watch a movie." Lisanna suggested.

"What do you have?" Gajeel asked.

"We have The Conjuring, Monster-"

"High! You have Monster High!"

Everyone turned to look at Laxus questionably.

"What? I happen to like monster high."

Jellal leaned over to give Laxus a look that said 'what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you'

"No." He said.

Laxus stuck out his bottom lip and leaned back into the couch.

"As I was saying... We have The Conjuring, Monster HOUSE, Halloween, The Exorcist, The Nightmare before Christmas, Paranormal Activity, and It"

"Ooo Let's watch The Conjuring!" Levy said.

"Do you think you can take it shrimp?"

Levy turned to Gajeel "Of Course I can! Just cause I look weak doesn't mean I am!"

"The only reason I'm letting you guys stay is because you brought McDonald's so don't screw it up." Lucy said.

Gajeel smirked "By the way I like your costume, Bunny girl."

Lucy turned to face everyone "You see that? That right there will get you a punch in the face and out of my house."

Everyone smiled "Aye!"

After about Fifteen Minutes of moving around, finding the remote, and waiting for Lucy to change everyone finally got comfortable. Natsu sat on the couch with Lisanna, Lucy, and Cana, While Gray, Juvia, Jellal, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Mira, and Laxus sat on the floor with blankets and pillows. Once they decided they really were comfortable they started the movie.

Lisanna grabbed onto Natsu's arm "Will you protect me, Natsu?"

Natsu looked at her and raised a brow "From what? The TV or the Movie?"

Lisanna looked at Natsu confused then shrugged and turned to the TV.

When they finished the movie Juvia was holding onto Gray like her life depended on it so they decided to put on The Nightmare Before Christmas.

"I love this movie." Lucy said.

"Me too! I know all the lyrics to each song." Natsu bragged.

Lisanna groaned "I'm not a big fan."

Lucy and Natsu looked at her and shook their heads.

Mira laid on the floor staring at the TV screen. By the middle of the movie everyone else had already been asleep and she was the only one still up. She soon got up to get a glass of water for her dry throat and went back to the living room. She looked around the living room to see everyone sound asleep. Juvia was resting on Grays chest and Gray was holding her close. Levy had her feet tangled with Gajeels. Jellal and Erza were facing each other and smiling. Cana had fallen asleep on Lisanna's lap and Lisanna on the arm rest. Laxus had his arms behind his head and looked up. Lucy's head was on the armrest of the couch and she was knocked out cold. Natsu was simply laid back on the couch and had his arms in his laps. Mira stared at the two for a while then walked over to them.

She carefully grabbed Lucy's head and placed it on Natsu's shoulder then grabbed Natsu's head and put it on Lucy's head. She backed up to get a better look at her work and frowned.

'I'm sorry Lisanna.' She thought 'but they look so cute.'

"I've got a new mission now!"


	8. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE!: LETS TALK!

Hey guys! Been a while huh? Don't hate me...well actually... Go ahead and hate me (^～^;). For those of you who have been waiting for me to update I apologize! Unfortunately, this isn't an update, its a notice. Originally, this could've been a new chapter but due to certain circumstances it isn't...those circumstances being, my stupidity. Sadly, my dumbass, decided I should make a new email. I had forgot to save the many half chapters and story ideas I had for the future so it may be a while till I post again.

Another reason I may not post and haven't posted, I can now only post on mobile since my dumb brother broke the computer. That was very difficult for me because whenever I had to post with a mobile phone it made it seem as though I have the grammar of a five year old and this really bothered me to the point where I would try and fix my chapters but they would only come out worse. I couldn't use tablets anymore because the day that the chapter looked like alien code I was using a tablet and I'm afraid of that happening again, But thankfully this problem won't be lasting for much longer since I may get a laptop.

School is also almost over! So by the time I get a laptop (if I get a laptop) I'll have a lot of free time and I'll possibly be able to post ten times as much.

I am trully sorry for having you all wait for so long! I just wanted to let you all know that you probably won't have to wait for much longer! So be happy for that! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND I HOPE YOULL KEEP READING MY STORY...once new chapters come out...I love you all! Be free to tell EXACTLY what your feeling in the reviews and message me whenever you feel. Thank you.


	9. A punch in the face Sweet Dreams! 8!

**HEY EVERYONE! ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST UPDATED AND SOME OF YOU GUYS ARE PROBABLY REALLY EXCITED SO ILL TRY AND MAKE THIS QUICK! I finally got my laptop as you can see~ but the problem is that I am way behind on the time thing considering last chapter ended on Halloween BUT I am not going to change the story plot so I am going to continue this story with their own timeline. Ill also be working on the other chapters doing as many revisions as possible so...yeah. Ill try not to rush too much but ill work as quick as I can before school begins again. That's all for now. Y'all have waited long enough so lets begin.**

"I've got a new mission now!" Mira said as she tried to suppress her giggles.

"and what exactly is that?"

Mira sat frozen, surprised at the gruff voice that came from underneath her skirt as she tried to lay back down onto her spot the floor.

"Look sweet heart, I don't mind the kind gesture but your ass is literally suffocating."

Mira quickly stood up, looked at Laxus, and let out an ear piercing shriek that immediately woke up everyone in the house (except for Natsu of course) as well as the neighbors two houses down. Both pissed and confused, Lucy quickly sat up, ignoring the odd feeling that felt as though a weight was lifted off her shoulders...Literally.

"Mira, what the-"

Before Lucy was even able to make another peep Mira punched Laxus dead in the face.

"OH MY GOODNESS! IM SO SORRY! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I DID THAT!"

Laxus grabbed his face and groaned "ugh, I think my nose is bleeding."

"Let me see" Mira said lifting Laxus' hand away from his face.

Mira began to panic at the huge amount of Laxus' blood running down his face.

"IM SO SORRY! OH MY GOSH IM SO SORRY! I REALLY DIDNT MEAN TO! I'LL GET YOU A TISSUE! BUT I DONT KNOW WHERE THEY ARE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MEEE!" Mira cried.

Gray and Gajeel went pale and stared at Mira stunned. How was someone who looked so sweet and innocent...able to make Laxus, THE Laxus...bleed? The two gulped and thanked god that they werent in Laxus' place.

The girls on the other hand...

"MIRA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN IF THIS LEAVES A SCAR!? YOU RUINED HIS GORGEOUS FACE!" Lisanna wailed as she quickly ran to Laxus' side.

"MIRA! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!" Erza scolded, "HAVE SOME RESTRAINT!"

"BWAHAHA! Yeah Mira show some restraint! One hit and he already looks like shit...great job!" Cana laughed. 'Oh god, Im SO glad i got to see that, first hand' she thought.

"AH, god!" Levy squealed as she layed back down covering her face with her pillow.

And Juvia "Aughh~ Juvia cant believe she woke up beside Gray-sama!" ...well she was being herself.

Lucy covered her mouth and looked at Mira, stunned "I...I cant believe it...Mira...how could you?"

Everyone looked at Lucy in shock. There wasmt a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Why did she sound so sincere? Was there actually some sensibility in her words?

"HOW COULD YOU PUNCH HIM BEFORE ME!? Out of all the people here why was MIRA the one who got to hit one of these bastards first!? UN-BELIEVABLE!" Lucy complained.

'Of course not.' The group thought as they once again turned their focus back to Laxus and Mira.

"Here you go" Erza said, walking over to Mira to hand her a box of tissues.

"Oh, Thank you." Mira said as she walked over to Erza.

Jellal eyed Mira suspiciously and began to think 'It took natsu longer than a year to finally land a hit, but this girl, who weve known, not even for a week, was able to land a punch and was able to cause some damage, right in the face too...Its either Laxus finally let his guard down or theres something we dont know."

Laxus wiped his nose and sent Jellal a look as though he knew exactly what he was thinking. 'Later' he thought, then quickly stood up.

"Whelp...That happened," Laxus said as he tried to wipe the blood off his face.

Mira walked over to Laxus and began to wipe his nose "Here. Again, Im sorry. Like REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry."

"Its fine, Im fine" Laxus chuckled "It was only a little blood"

Mira finished wiping off Laxus' blood and smiled "There you go!"

"Ah! Thanks." Laxus said turning to Mira, "You owe me"

Mira giggled and looked at Laxus "Sure"

"Is it over?" Levy asked peeking out from under the pillow.

"Come on out." Gajeel sighed lifting the pillow off her head. "I thought you could take it seeing that you didnt even flinch while the Conjuring was on, guess I was wrong. You really are a woose arent ya, shrimp?"

Levy looked down in disappointment but was quickly suprised by the feeling of something touch her head. She looked up to see Gajeel place his hand on her head, smiling.

"I knew it" he laughed.

Levy immediately looked down again when she suddenly felt a rush of heat run to her cheeks.

Lucy then let out a loud sigh catching everyones attention.

"Dammmnnnn~ , I fell really fucking pitiful." she said as she began to lean back.

Just then she felt something hard hit her back. When she turned to see what it was she saw Natsu laying back sound asleep...taking up HER spot.

Cana gawked at Natsu's sleeping body."WAS HE SERIOUSLY ASLEEP THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

"Juvia is amazed Natsu-san was able to sleep through this."

"Did you guys seriously not notice?" Lisanna said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"He has been thinking alot lately, musta tired him out." Gray laughed.

"He's like this all the time." Jellal sighed.

"Who. Fucking. Cares?!"

Everyone turned around to face Lucy once again. Lucy stretched out her arms towards Natsu as if she was displaying him.

"...Hes on my spot." she said, annoyed.

Erza's eyes widened "Are you kidding me?"

"No ERZA, I am NOT kidding you. Unless you are BLIND you can clearly see his head is leaned onto my spot. See?" Lucy said circling her finger around Natsu's head.

"I refuse to do this." Erza said laying back into her spot on the floor "I need my rest and I haven't any time for childishness. You all may deal with her." she said as she covered herself with the blanket.

"Wow, The red head gave up on you before anything even started." Laxus laughed.

"She must be hopeless" Gajeel mumbled.

"She is." Levy giggled.

"I CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU! LEARN HOW TO WHISPER!"

"That aside, Why cant Lucy-san just sit somewhere else?" Juvia said as she latched onto Grays right arm.

"Yeah" Gray started, as he tried to pry Juvia off of him, "Its just a seat."

"Ok, I have 3 problems with what you just said."

"Uh oh." Jellal sighed.

"One,.."

"Here it comes." Lisanna groaned, grabbing her head.

"You couldn't shut up gray?" Laxus growled as he leaned back onto the floor.

"...I come and sit on this spot EVERYDAY...We have an unbreakable bond...Letting someone else take this spot is worse that betrayal for this couch and I."

"Oh my" Mira giggled.

"Two, right now this is where I sleep...This is my bed..."

"But dont yo-"

"AND THREE!...Theres, like, no where else for me to sit in this living room...fucking..fat asses...take up more room that a fucking whale in a fish tank." Lucy groaned.

Laxus raised his hand and began to wave it around.

"Why is your hand raised? What do you want?" Lucy asked.

"Im sorry but dont you live here? There should be a bedroom upstairs...YOUR bedroom...and in it YOUR bed, soo~" Laxus said as he began to suck in air between his teeth and make his hands move as though they were scales.

"Your one stupid smart-ass arent you?" Lucy started, "I barely even know yall, like HELL if im gonna trust you in my house without me being near you."

Erza peeked out from under the blanket,"I believe I understand the situation. We must wake him-"

"NO!" The band interrupted "DONT WAKE HIM UP!"

"Why not~!?" Mira whined, "Im starting to get really sleepy, guys"

"I am as well, we should make this as quick as possible" Erza yawned.

"Ok, Ok, but we can't wake him up." Gray said, nervously.

"And why not?" Cana groaned.

"Every time we wake him up too early hes either super pissed or super hyper." Gajeel said as he rubbed his temples.

"Hes like an over sized child." Jellal complained.

"In that case we should just move him." suggested Lisanna, "Maybe him and Cana could switch spots and-"

"How the hell are we supposed to move him without waking him up? Doesn't look like anyone can carry this fat ass." Lucy said as she began to stretch.

"Why dont you just push him out of the way?" Cana yawned.

"Im not gonna touch this bastard!"

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Everyone groaned in annoyment.

"Lucy your acting like a little kid!" Mira groaned.

"A little-This coming fom the person who just punched someone!?"

"THIS IS GOING NOWHERE!"

A heated argument then begun between everyone inside the house. Every one yelled at each other, some even yelled at themselves.'Why did I come here!?'. This went on for a while until...

"OK OK EVERYONE SHUTUP!" Lucy yelled, making everyone go silent, "Look." she said as she then pushed Natsu's head away from her seat and leaned back. "Happy?"

"SEE!? WAS THAT SO HARD!?"

Another heated argument soon began over how they wasted their time and how tired they where. Everyone was, once again, yelling at each other, at themselves until all of a sudden...Natsu's head slipped over to Lucy's side...and into her boobs...

Everything went quiet for a moment.. But the silence was then interupted by a crack and then the sound of something large hit the ground, with a thud.

**IN LOVING MEMORY OF NATSU DRAGNEEL: 2009-2015**

**XD JK JK! So this is the chapter I had origionally planned on sending in before I was like "HEY! WHY THE CRAP DOES MY CRAP LOOK LIKE CRAP!?" ...so...yeah. Im not sure if itll send out right now that i have a Laptop but i REALLY hope it does...I hope it doesnt mess with the all caps stuff like it did last time because this chapter has ALOT of caps so... Whelp hope you enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer: I dont think I have to do this considering that the reason your reading this is bc you know about Fairy tail.**


	10. a Cluster Fuck

It was lunch time and everyones favorite group of troublem-...girls, were eating on the roof as they usually would...but there was a certain something traveling around them that didnt feel very "Usual".

"...and that was the story of how I broke Natsu Dragneel's nose! The End~!"

"Juvia wishes it were 'The end'." she mumbled.

"Youve been telling us this story over and over and OVER again, ever since halloween!" Levy groaned, "so annoying."

"Your like a grandpa babbling about the vietnam war." Cana yawned as she leaned back, onto the floor of the roof.

"Oh stop exaggerating." Lucy laughed as she stole a quick sip from Cana's canteen, "It hasn't even been that long!"

"It's been 6 WEEKS!"

"Oh Really?" Lucy giggled "It felt alot shorter."

"I really hope Natsu's okay, I feel bad." Mira said nervously.

"We visited him only once after the incident and he was asleep. That was truly unfortunate." Erza sighed as she rubbed her temples tiredly.

"Poor dude needed the rest don'tcha think? After all he didnt have the best wake up call." Cana said trying to keep herself from bursting into laughter.

"Juvia finally had the chance to know Gray-sama and it was ruined. Juvia is greatly upset."

"Im not gonna lie" Levy sighed, "Im a bit upset, I feel like me and...him were getting a bit closer, and they have been gone for a while but it-"

Lisanna abruptly stood up and stomped her foot, catching everyones attention. She then looked down at Lucy and shot her a glare. Lucy looked at Lisanna shocked and, instictively, glared back at her, which made Lisanna nervous but didnt let it get the better of her.

"Its all your fault.-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucy asked hardening her glare.

"THEY STOPPED BEFORE THEY EVEN STARTED!" Lisanna yelled as she leaned infront of Lucy's face.

Lucy quickly stood up "QUIT BEING OVER DRAMATIC! THEY'LL BE BACK!"

"IT'S BEEN 6 WEEKS!" Lisanna retorted.

"Their guy has a BROKEN NOSE!"

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT!?"

"His HEAD was in my BOOBS!"

"He was ASLEEP!" Lisanna defended quickly, 'Like hell if he'd ever wanna do that to YOU on purpose' she thought.

"IT WAS A REACTION!" Lucy growled.

"This is getting out of hand." Erza said as she prepared herself to intervene. Right when she was about to stand up, she was grabbed on her forearm and brought to a halt. She was suprised when she turned to see a smiling Mirajane had stopped her from ending the heated argument. Mirajane smiled brightly and looked at the two girls, proudly.

"Let them handle this."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? THIS IS SO STUPID!" Lucy yelled as she tightened her fist.

Lisanna stomped her foot forward and growled. "The only STUPID thing around here, is YOU!"

Lucy quickly looked down without a word. Lisanna looked at Lucy and smiled. Was she actually gonna win this? Lisanna, feeling accomplished, began throwing more of her thoughts and "foul language" at Lucy, and Lucy clenched her fist more and more with every passing word. As Lisanna continued to let out her thoughts, she was oblivious to the erie feeling every one felt coming from Lucy. Every one knew this feeling and was afraid of what would happen if this went on.

Erza turned to Mira with a serious expression, "This can't go on any longer. Lucy has no self-restraint. I do NOT like what I am feeling." she whispered.

Mira looked at Lucy and smiled, cautiously,"I dont either but Lisanna is her friend, she'd NEVER hurt her."

"Either way, this situation must come to an end."

Cana leaned back and whistled, "Lucy is gonna .bad~"

Levy looked at Cana nervously "A-Aren't you best friends?! Can't you get in there?!"

"Well, yeah, we're best friends and sure I'd love to jump in but no can do." Cana said cooly as she opened the lid to her canteen, "Jumping into someone elses fight is like fucking a dead chicks husband, its completly disrespectful and a total blow to their pride. Besides, Lucy can handle this herself."

"B-but...BUT AREN'T YOU WORRIED ABOUT LISANNA!?"

"I can't really say I am. It's probably just because were best friends, and I probably wont be mad for long, but after all the crap she just said to Lucy I'd want to do a number on her, myself." Cana sighed as she stretched out her arms, "But you know how it is."

Levy looked at Cana shocked and began to shake. she held her hands into a ball and told herself to calm down.

Juvia looked at the scene and scowled, "Personally, Juvia wouldnt mind jumping in if things turn violent. Even if it damages their pride, Juvia will not sit by and watch her friends fight."

Levy, still shaken, began to smile "R-REALLY!?"

"Yes, but for now Juvia will be dormant. Right now she wants to watch the situation closely. She doesn't believe, Lucy-san will try to bring harm upon any of her friends."

Levy looked at Juvia and frowned, "I dont really know about that but..." she stood up and looked at Lisanna, "Any chance to lose my friends, isnt one i want to take."

Juvia stared at Levy suprised but happy. Compared to how she used to be, she has never seen Levy so determined. "Shes changed." she thought.

* * *

**"...Before all of this started.. I was gonna say that the fact that I havent seen the band in a while or that the fact that Lucy broke Natsu's nose in the first place didnt matter...because they wanted to be there to support their friend, to be together...That it was okay because we were the same way...Its crazy that something that started so small can cause such a-a..(CLUSTER FUCK?)" So apparently... I've had this chapter on my laptop the whole time. The "cluster fuck" thing right here was there with the story too and I think I got it from a movie? but... I kind of... IDK... i don't want to finish this story and I have shit time. Honestly I have after school programs and work and BLEH! growing up SUCKS! but I already update on my own time anyway but whatever happens right? oh well. This is short so, enjoy!**


End file.
